Talk:Acid
Green Liquid or Acid? I was wondering, is Green Liquid, Acid?--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf''' 15:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I want to say Acid, but check in the games if it is called anything else Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 20:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Acid or Hazardous Material? Is this really acid officially named by Nitrome, or based on real life facts? I don't really know, but it more seems like hazardous material than like acid. It does dissolve the hazmat hero when he falls into it, but I have some facts to disprove this. Acid dissolves many things including metal, which is what the entire robot factory is made of and is spewed out by a few of the robots, which if this were acid, everything would fall to bits even before the game started. The player can collect samples acid? It sounds nearly pointless to collect acid but a person who collects green corrosive fluid in canisters probably plans on testing out this biohazard. In the Nitrome 2.0 skin, some hazardous waste is poured into the sea, killing a Mini-Octoboss and fish like an oil spill. These pick-ups are referred to as "Power Cells" in option menu of Toxic 2, hinting that is may be a radioactive substance. Bombs are invulnerable to this green fluid. This is when you drop a bomb into the puddle and still hears its explosion as it sinks. As a biohazard, this may have been the tool used by the robots to wipe off all unprotected living forms in sight. Nitrome making the Toxic character officially named "Hazmat Hero" the word "hazmat", or hazardous material, hints that he may be just dealing with an ocean of hazardous waste. So is it safe to say that this page can be renamed to hazardous material or biohazard? (By the way, don't tell me that all this test was pointless, an admin did tell me that writing something informs everyone instead of just using templates to remind myself) -- 13:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well according to the page=Acid}} logs, this page was called "green liquid", but was ultimately renamed "Acid" because it is the real name, apparently. I would have no idea though; it's been a long while since I played Toxic, but I could look it up. :It seems that on the games description page for Toxic, you have to avoid toxic waste and not acid? Still, it's a good idea to check the game itself, since I believe acid would be the more specific type of toxic waste - ''if it is named in-game. :Also, concerning your points, acid doesn't always dissolve metal, at least not immediately. Some metals are resistant to acids even at low pHs, and this could *possibly* be one of them. Logically, why would the Hazmat Hero even wear a suit if he is susceptible to robots, bombs and mystery green goo? You make a good argument, however. Biohazardous waste would be a more accurate name, or "Toxic waste" at least. I want to make sure both games don't attribute that green stuff as "acid". 17:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Toxic's ActionScript gives no name for this toxic waste, however, there is a script called "acid holder". That's the only occurrence of the word "acid". Acid holder may refer to some sort of script which somehow manages the toxic waste at the bottom of the level. However, this may refer to the toxic waste dropping pipes. In both situations, something in the game is referred to as acid, and it looks like the toxic waste is that. To further complicate the matter, the green balls fired by the turret robots are called "Plasma Balls". Same for Toxic 2, though "Plasma Balls" are now referred to as "bullets". I agree to toxic waste. -- 20:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC)